


【朱白|ZB48】魔法少宇成长日记

by SummerAnn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong Character Combinations, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAnn/pseuds/SummerAnn
Summary: 补档19年的旧文※osd桌宠小居xjjs魔法少宇，感谢金主爸爸在线点梗！※BY48出没，少量巍澜、心沉和生非。※OOC+沙雕，都是我的锅！
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, Han Chen (Memory Lost)/He Kaixin, Luo Fei/Luo Fusheng, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan, 巍澜 - Relationship, 心沉 - Relationship, 朱白 - Relationship, 生非
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

[osd桌宠小朱](https://weibo.com/2659749693/IeabviPya?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment) X [jjs魔法少宇](https://weibo.com/2081681517/IcH7SFTXD?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment#_rnd1615271373783)

01

白宇，非著名青年演员，某品牌电动牙刷广告参演人员。

品牌方对这个小伙子印象深刻。白宇在广告选角试镜时表现相当积极，认真研读脚本之余还详细询问导演诉求，表演风格也相当鲜明而有表现力。表演结束后，导演和品牌方代表小声交换意见，官方地夸了夸白宇的表现，叫他回去等回复。

没有得到明确答复的白宇似乎有些焦急，忍不住冲到工作人员面前极力推销自己：

“导演，请您一定考虑我，我什么风格的造型和表演都能接受，签一个顶好几个呢！”

“今天是阳光学长，下次我还可以是魔法少女的！”

这入选意愿强烈到让人怀疑他有什么难言之隐。一个牙刷广告配角而已啊，这小伙子也太豁得出去了——但是魔法少女这个提议好像不错诶，要不就他吧。

感谢白宇“我泥我自己”的勇气。

02

事实上，白宇真的是个魔法少女。

的预备役，因为还没通过考核拿到正式编制。

白宇也不知道自己27年的人生道路哪一步走错了，他一个腿毛茂密的西北大汉，突然就被告知他是天选之子，在被天降电动牙刷砸中脑袋起了个包后，成为了魔法少女候选人。

白宇一时肯定是无法理解这个事实的，但是事实就是事实。他不得不接受魔法少女这种生物出现在真实生活中的设定，接受他一个年纪都能当魔法少女她叔叔的老爷们儿变成魔法少女的设定。

对此赵云澜相当不以为意：“这算什么，老子一个纯一不也是魔法少女？少年郎，不要搞性别歧视。”

赵云澜，魔法少女联盟BY48主席。魔法少女联盟BY48，将分散在这个世界各个时空的魔法少女集中起来的组织，有专人随时监测时空各处的魔法气息，以便工作人员及时赶到，为像白宇这样突然获得魔法的“少女们”提供新手指导，防止他们对突然获得的魔法控制不当造成意外，以及（强行）将他们纳入BY48的新手村练级。所以白宇的假期被迫取消，因为他要去上魔法课，又不能向其他人暴露自己的魔法少女身份，所以课程被定在假期。上课的地址也不固定，甚至可能要到其他时空，好在白宇只需要踏进赵云澜给他布好的传送阵，不必奔波跑腿。

赵云澜叼着棒棒糖对白宇说：“不耽误你工作安排，是不是很人性化？”

白宇：“……个P，耽误假期更没人性。”

赵云澜挑挑眉，面带和善的笑容，掏出他的棒棒糖魔杖，小小一支糖在他手中逐渐放大到半人高，像个巨型锤子一样，砸在地上哐哐响。

白宇：“我觉得这个安排非常好我一定按时上课！”

对了，魔法少女嘛，那当然是要有魔法棒的。赵云澜的是棒棒糖，而白宇的魔法棒就是那支砸了他脑袋的电动牙刷。

赵云澜不以为意，回望白宇充满迷惑的双眼：“牙刷咋了，魔杖的造型取决于你的使命，毕竟工具的功能和生产目的是要相互适应的嘛。”

白宇：“咋的我的使命难道是消除口腔问题刷遍天下牙吗？”

哪知赵云澜居然点点头：“嗯啊，不伟大吗？为世界人民的口腔健康而战诶。”

白宇：“……哦，真伟大呢。”

赵云澜站起身来，笑得很满意，拍拍白宇的肩膀：“很好，小伙子觉悟不错，做魔法少女嘛最重要的就是要有使命感。”

——这就是为什么白宇哪怕泥自己也要拿下那个广告的试镜，因为他要刷经验升级，早日达到能参加魔法少女考核的要求。这时的白宇已经是上了一个月课的魔法少女学徒了，他刚刚学会可以用广告物料作为介质的笑容魔法，需要找机会投入实践扩大魔法受众。

赵云澜从口袋里掏出另一根棒棒糖，三两下除掉糖纸，塞进彼时刚刚获得魔力没多久的白宇嘴里：“来，吃个糖，欢迎你成为BY48新学员。”

“对了，我们的课程严格考勤，出勤率要达到98%才给考试资格。加油吧少女，发动刷牙魔法，我们的目标是没有蛀牙！这周六见~”

赵云澜冲白宇发动wink攻击，消失在了传送阵中。

03

白宇的第一节魔法课是赵云澜主讲。他还有个同班同学，是和赵云澜在同一时空不同城市的高中生，名叫章远。赵云澜和章远都和白宇长得非常相像，而白宇毫无障碍地就接受了这个设定。毕竟自己都能是魔法少女了，再有点什么其他的不可思议似乎也不算什么。

八点零一分，赵云澜揉着腰踹开教室的门：“唷，都来挺早，好习惯继续保持。”

说是教室，其实是赵云澜工作的特调局的阁楼，那里被他布置了一个软乎乎的沙发。他懒懒散散地往沙发里一靠，紧跟着就打了个哈欠。

好奇宝宝章远天真地表示关心：“赵局长，你腰不舒服吗？”

赵云澜嘎嘣一下咬碎了棒棒糖：“咳，不碍事，上楼的时候扭了一下。”

白宇敏锐地嗅出了一丝微妙的酸臭味。求生欲让他不去追问，他安装好电动牙刷的刷头，问了另一件事：“我能问下吗，我都有魔力了，为什么还要考核才能正式成为魔法少女啊？”

赵云澜掏出新的棒棒糖，这让白宇心说等刷牙魔法学成了第一个就得给赵云澜看看牙。

“你上学时见过哪门课不考试的？你看小远就一点疑问没有。”赵云澜白眼翻上天，掐了个术法隔空弹白宇的脑门，“不考核怎么确定你对自己的魔法有没有掌控力？造成大规模伤害找谁去？”

“那我假装自己没有这个能力，继续当普通人不行吗？”白宇看着学员手册上花花绿绿的课程安排表，觉得自己牛仔渔夫帽下的头发开始掉了。

“没有人能抗拒强大力量的诱惑，年轻人，你不要对自己的自控力太有信心。”突然严肃起来的赵云澜语重心长，教授的范儿起得挺好，“我们联盟建立了科学完善的培训、考核和监管机制，会带你们从最基础的法术开始学起，逐渐提升你对魔杖和各种咒术的控制力。正常情况下是可以保证每个学员都能顺利毕业的，这之后再出什么安全问题，我们也会出面管束和处罚。”

然而刚端了一会儿，他就又坐不直了，重新把自己窝进软乎乎的垫子中：“作为预备役学员的时间长短，就要看你们个人努力程度了，祝你们早日结课唷，宝贝儿~”说着又是一个耍帅的wink。

赵云澜其人，长了张俊朗出挑又轮廓分明有辨识度的脸，身材也是细腰长腿翘臀比例超绝，这么个人冲你放电，一般来说是相当令人兴奋的。然而白宇对那张肖似自己的脸免疫，甚至还觉得被这个媚眼抛出一身鸡皮疙瘩。他正极力压下这股子翻涌的不适感，就见赵云澜沙发边的空地上浮现一个法阵，阵眼冒着黑雾不说，还向外输送冷气，怎么看怎么像有反派要登场。

白宇蹬着地面，连人带座椅地远离那个法阵，而章远却在看清法阵中走出来的人之后，惊异地叫了声：“沈教授？”

被点名的沈巍向章远淡笑并点头致意。然后他就转向瘫在沙发里的赵云澜：“云澜，我听到你唤我。”

他用的肯定语气，话音里似乎带上了小心翼翼的期待。赵云澜却是不解风情，想到自己那把老腰就直咬牙，瞥了眼沈巍就收回目光目不斜视：“我没有，我刚才那个‘宝贝儿’喊的不是你。”

在巍澜沟通感情的时间里，白宇已经从章远处知道了沈巍的身份：龙城大学汉语言文学系知名教授兼门面担当，好多高中生慕他的名报考的龙大，连章远这个志在龙大计算机系的都对他有所了解。等赵云澜把沈巍劝回家，白宇和章远望向赵云澜的眼神都写满了“我懂的”。

对此赵云澜不甚在意，大大方方地承认：“是的，沈巍，沈教授，我媳妇儿。”

然后他似是又想起了什么：“啊，对了，正好我要告诉你们一件事。”他piaji一拍手边的软垫，“每一个魔法少女都应当有一只属于自己的龙，你们的进阶考核项目之一就是发现他并且建立契约。”

“沈巍就是我的龙。”

赵云澜不自觉洋溢的微笑里全是骄傲和得意。

04

“龙就是龙，长翅膀能飞的那种。”

这个直白简单甚至有点粗暴的解释，由白宇的第二位魔法老师韩沉给出。

韩沉的本职是刑警副队，多了魔法少女这个让人一言难尽的身份之后，本就经常被占去加班的假期还要用来给新手当指引NPC。韩副队的魔杖是一把枪，教的课程内容也都是攻击性的法术。课间休息时间，讲讲这些就当闲聊了，顺带还能给学生介绍一下相关知识。高效率是他韩沉的作风。

韩沉继续补充：“日常生活中一般是人形态，龙形态极少向常人展示。他们也具有魔法，和我们所掌握的法术性质不太一样，发挥作用时往往可以互补，所以魔法少女和龙的组合在战斗中配合得当的话，能提高作战效率。”

虽然你的龙可能体能和身手比你还弱，战斗力只体现在辅助上。韩沉想到出外勤时永远跑得比黑盾组全员都慢的何顾问，默默腹诽。

白宇手中的牙刷刷头被他咔哒一下掰开了：“等等，韩神，你说龙有龙形态，那我们伸展不开的时候不会也需要变身吧？”

不了吧！老子不想穿裙子戴假发变真•魔法少女啊！

韩沉仿佛听见了白宇内心绝望的嘶吼，丢给他一个十分嫌弃的眼神：“你认真看学生手册上的课程表了吗，你告诉我哪里安排了变身法术的课？你看小远就不会问这种问题。”

噢。上学时是学渣的白宇，连续两次被魔法老师指出了和学霸章远的差距。

“龙形是战斗形态，非战斗状态下他们也能变成其他形态。”

第三位老师带他们训练理性思维，其处所直接跨时空到了民国，首次体验穿越旅行的白宇回家后兴奋了好几天。

罗非老师揉了一把怀里哈士奇的脑袋：“比如犬型。”

哈士奇扑腾前爪，想扒开罗非的手：“汪！”

罗非轻轻地拎起哈士奇的两只耳朵，低下头和狗狗对视：“二当家好像不喜欢犬型，要不下次变猫？那你记得变个短毛的，我的大衣容易粘毛。”

白宇和章远确认眼神，都猜到了那只狗的身份。

“探长先生，这……你的龙？”章远向老师投去询问的眼神。

“嗯~”罗非点头，笑容里透着小得意，“在对自己的智商有误解的情况下执意和我打赌，结果输啦。”说完又rua了一把趴成了一张饼的哈士奇罗浮生。

……啊，还能这么玩的吗？

温柔细心的第四位老师教高阶的咒语，在课间休息时，他给学生们准备了饮料茶点。

“龙和魔法少女的契约关系是一对一且不可更改的，”牧歌合上手中的教材，抬手扶了扶眼镜，“比婚姻法还严格，对不对？所以你们选择契约对象时，一定要慎重。”

见识到两位和自己的龙是恋人的老师，白宇同学举手提问：“我一定要和我的龙谈恋爱吗？”

这也太难了，怎么能保证自己喜欢的对象一定是龙呢？

“理论上来说，确实不是必须要恋人。不过契约要求双方长期共处，还会使双方在一定程度上心意相通，”牧歌无意识地抚摸手上的婚戒，简洁大方又不张扬的款式是他喜欢的风格，“这些条件客观上也使得双方容易产生感情，所以契约双方之间最常见的还是恋人关系。”

所以，刚高考完的章远小朋友突然被告知，他可能要开始考虑找对象的问题了，而且对象最好还得是个龙。人生真是充满惊喜。

白宇的心情也十分微妙。虽然他还只是个小演员，但工作也算比较忙了，留给他用来找对象的时间真的没那么多，更不要说这个对象还得满足特殊条件。

“一时找不到也没关系，不会影响你们毕业，只不过是拿不到优秀学员称号而已。”牧歌给白宇和章远的杯中添上奶茶，还给白宇又加了一块布丁，“给你们上符咒课的杨修贤老师到现在也不肯跟龙建立契约呢。”

牧歌重新拿起教材，翻到他夹着书签的那一页：“来，我们接着讲课。”

“不必担心，你们会找到自己的龙的。只要用心。”

“相信我，你们不会抗拒这种关系的。”

05

白宇在还剩最后两门魔法课的时候接到一部新戏。双男主剧情，写作兄弟，读作爱情。

他的合作演员，双男主的另一位，名叫朱一龙。他和他龙哥一见如故，合作相当愉快，对手戏演起来一路火花带闪电，几乎要把全剧组都给闪瞎。工作人员没少起哄开他俩玩笑，还说他俩在稀烂的改编剧情里演出了原著里的那对璧人。

被打趣的白宇没有太多反感，因为他也觉得他龙哥对人物性格和情感的把握真是绝了，少一点就显得淡薄，多一分则不能过审，有时候他躲在角色的外衣之下，也会控制不住为对方望向自己的目光而悸动。何况他们两个都是尊重角色、真心对待角色的人，都是认真磨练演技、热爱演艺事业的敬业的演员，在镜头前即兴发挥时，也是一个敢抛另一个就敢接，还常常能碰撞出让全剧组都拍案叫绝的成果；既是酒逢知己，也是棋逢对手，白宇不自觉地就把他龙哥放在了比“合作演员”更亲密的位置上。

再说了！他龙哥还有天赐人羡的极品美颜，有“刀削斧凿般的好皮囊”！尤其朱一龙那双自带圣光特效的眼睛，他都不用说什么情话，只要专注地凝视，就足以教人投降。被大家给这么个“太帅了真的很烦”的美人拉郎起哄，白宇还是有那么点乐在其中的，谁让他颜控，而他龙哥的样貌简直照着他审美长的呢？

在剧组的三个月，不谈拍戏磨角色的辛苦，白宇过得还是非常神仙的。不说和组里的大家相处融洽，就说他龙哥。

他龙哥陪他打游戏。打着打着他俩还打出了同款大爷躺，工作人员围观之后纷纷被戳中笑点并且举起手机拍照，他俩从仰卧的姿势中抬起头，二脸懵逼的模样又是一个神同步。

他龙哥借他玩平衡车。刚开始他站不太稳，他龙哥在一边盯着，紧张兮兮的生怕他摔，原本抱肘的手要伸不伸地半悬空中，预备好了随时去扶。后来他能站稳，还能踩着车绕着他龙哥爱的魔力转圈圈，他龙哥也不费那劲儿追着他跑，就手里握本剧本站在原地注视他撒欢，精致的脸庞逐渐浮现出笑来，也不知在高兴些什么。再后来白宇再借车，他龙哥就不借了，白宇一想老是借车确实不太像话，就自己也搞了辆车，就此开启了跟他哥的二人转生涯，极大地丰富了宣发组的花絮素材。

他龙哥还圆手一挥，直接包了他每天的早餐并且亲自陪吃，偶尔还会附赠叫早服务。辛勤工作的一天从大美人哥哥的呼唤中开始，白小宇表示今天也是元气满满鸭！

就是天天跟他那祸国殃民级别的哥哥对坐吃早饭吧，白宇后知后觉地发现自己心曲乱的频率略高，有点招架不住，几次怀疑自己是不是清晨低血糖。真不能怪他意志不坚定，他哥那张脸，加上他哥动不动就懵圈的表情，这等美颜和可爱的双重暴击，白宇表示他需要多装备几个头才能不盒。

“小、老、小白，”他龙哥捞起一筷子面，没往嘴里送，先开口叫白宇回魂，“愣什么，快吃呀，不然一会儿糊成一坨了。”

“啊？噢噢噢！”白宇才意识到自己盯他哥那双藏了银河的眼睛盯了半天，忙给自己找补了两句，“我刚想剧本呢，今天我俩戏份多，有几句台词我觉得有点不顺畅。”

他龙哥是极其有教养的，先把食物咽下去再跟他说话：“一会儿我俩讨论一下，不行就跟导演商量商量。”

白宇想的哪门子剧本。

他在想，我怎么那么喜欢银河宇宙的元素呢。

06

拍最后的重头戏之前，导演给主角团小小放了个假，说让他们养足精神迎接最后一战。

那几场戏冲突大，感情强烈，剧情也捅刀捅得人要死要活，确实需要好好准备。

假期的第一天，白宇还是被无情地剥削了，前一晚赵云澜的传送阵直接开到他酒店房间，一个沈巍养的小傀儡打破时空隔阂对信息传递的限制，颠儿颠儿地来传信提醒白宇明天准时去上课。

这节课由波点怪谢南翔主讲疗愈系法术，正好白宇拍戏的时候受了点小伤，谢南翔干脆就拿自己的学生来做随堂演示了。白宇是眼看着自己的伤口愈合的，心说这技能确实挺实用，不知道能不能治荨麻疹，万一接下来几天他龙哥又起疹子呢？

……诶，他怎么又想到他龙哥了？

下课后，章远赶着回去，道过别，没等白宇一起就自己先踏进了传送阵。谢南翔收拾好东西抬起头，发现白宇在章远离开后的第五分钟，仍旧坐在原位上，揣着手咬着嘴唇，一副为难的样子。

“你怎么了，宇哥？”谢南翔虽然才是当老师的那个，却要比白宇小几岁。

“谢医生……”白宇自我挣扎半天，还是问出了口，“那个……你谈过恋爱吗？”

谢南翔了然，“哦~”了一声，拖了把椅子坐到白宇面前：“来，做情感咨询我可有经验，你韩沉和杨修贤老师的矫情病都我给治的。”

谢南翔，资深情感树洞，BY48金牌闺蜜荣誉称号获得者。赵云澜甚至还真给他定做了一块勋章。

“就是……”白宇挑重点讲了讲他和他哥的片场故事，以及自己总是能由无关事物想到他哥的事实。他讲得其实挺随意，想到什么讲什么，就是越讲他心绪越乱，讲到后来就剩下两个问题了：“谢医生你说，我是不是喜欢他，他是不是喜欢我？”

谢南翔的笑容也随着白宇讲的故事数量的增多而越发玩味起来。他思考了片刻来斟酌用词，最后开口先是一句感慨：“你杨修贤老师对自己要是有你一半的坦诚，我也就不用跟他废话那一个月。”

白宇：“啊？”

“没啥，我骂他呢。”谢南翔清了清嗓子进入正题，“我觉得你对自己挺诚实的，你自己什么想法你心里肯定有数。你不妨把你对你龙哥的态度和对其他人的做个对比，尤其是那些比较……下意识的反应。”

“至于你龙哥嘛……说实话，我也不太熟悉他，就从你说的这些来看，他对你至少是很有好感的，”谢南翔态度相当诚恳，“至于这个好感到哪个程度，就得你自己掂量了。说到底，咱俩之间跟他朝夕相处的是你，你的判断比我的可靠不是吗？”

白宇呆愣愣地盯着谢南翔，语言功能暂时加载不出来：“啊，有好感，是，是吗？”

“我是这么觉得的，”谢南翔双手一摊，“至少，要是我管韩沉叫‘哥哥’，他肯定要用眼刀砍死我。你龙哥又是什么反应呢？”

白宇这才咂摸出一些不对劲来，这个称呼由他一个男生对另一个非亲属关系的男生叫出来，是有点微妙？

“还有，你说你第一次见他的时候，他对人挺有距离感的——噗嗤，”谢南翔看白宇眼睛滴溜溜乱转，忍不住笑了出来，“可你又说第一场戏他给你抹油油，这是一个相当亲密的行为，你俩刚接触、刚开始合作，进展却很顺利。就算像你说的，是因为他专业素养过硬吧，可这过渡得也太快了吧？”

白宇无话反驳。

“再有就是，你那个关于‘情侣装’的玩笑，”谢南翔挑了挑眉，“你换位思考再分类讨论一下，要是别人对你这么说你什么反应。你懂我意思吧？”

白宇懂，白宇当然懂。他已经接受了他对他龙哥有超越朋友的想法这一现实，也不奇怪，被那么好看一大美人天天这么照顾着，尤其是这个善良的大美人还跟你在很多方面三观相合，相处起来也非常舒服，好感度攒到友情阈值以上是多么正常的事情。

可白宇更加纠结了，甚至开始吃手：“可是吧诶……他也不说，我也不敢问。我觉得要是万一……我想多了，问出来多尴尬？我尴尬不算啥，我不能让我龙哥心里膈应啊。而且我俩都是演艺圈的，我俩又都是男的，就算是我撞大运了吧，他也喜欢我……”

“停，你这种瞻前顾后的想法要不得我跟你说，”谢南翔敲敲桌子，“拿不准对方的想法没问题，这个可以再观察观察。但是你要说你俩的身份有什么阻碍，那我送你一句我们联盟主席的至理名言：‘斩魂使怎么了？我看上了就是我的，其他的都给老子玩蛋去！’”

……啊，赵局这么A的吗？那为啥还被压？

07

大结局的戏份拍得虐身虐心，不仅对剧中人也对戏外的演员。

白宇更难，他还发烧了，他一点也不想承认是因为打游戏太入迷，空调温度忘记调高。他也没告诉除了助理以外的其他人这件事，怕让大家操心，又耽误本来就紧张的进度。

没想到导演在他等戏的时候跑来问他是不是生病了，要不休息一下？

“别硬撑着啊，难受就说，没事的。要不是龙哥说你好像不舒服我都没注意。”

啊？

白宇偷偷摸摸往他龙哥的方向看了一眼，却发现他龙哥冲他笑了笑，平复之后的表情里，那双总在索他命的眼睛里全是担忧。

……啊，我认输。白宇在心中摇起了白旗。

结局并不美满，白宇在戏里吼得撕心裂肺，戏外也挺为这剧情唏嘘的。

他都没能在戏里好好地抱抱他龙哥呢，戏外他甘心给自己也留下遗憾吗？

这样的想法加上他发着烧还没降下去体温，成功地点燃了他的斗志，让他想要冲动一回。

然而有人动作比他快。

杀青后又补拍了几个镜头，这才算正式结束所有拍摄任务。道别之前，他冲他龙哥张开双手：“哥哥咱俩抱一个。”

朱一龙愣了一下，笑着抱了上去。紧紧相拥的第三秒，白宇听到他龙哥在他耳边说：

“我不想和你告别。”

“我喜欢你，小白。可以吗？”

或许是因为披着角色的皮爱对方爱得太认真，以至于感情满溢一不小心就涌到了剧本之外。也或许是性格相容灵魂契合的体验太舒适又太难得，让你遇见了这样的人就不舍得错过。

而朱一龙向来是行动派。

所以可喜可贺，白宇不用纠结了。虽然他到底是没能真的“冲动一回”。

杀青宴结束后的晚上朱一龙就直接钻进白宇的房间了。

白宇却是一脸严肃，说有件事要交代一下。

然后他拿出他的电动牙刷：“其实我是个……魔法少女。”

朱一龙的表情不可谓不精彩。白宇不意外，他就知道朱一龙不会信，正准备催动咒语变个什么法术让他信，哪知他又被朱一龙抢了先：朱一龙站起来，找了处比较空的地方，闭眼凝神念了一句什么，白宇就看见他后背伸开一双龙翼，现场效果比裸眼3D还刺激。

白宇握着他的小牙刷，被帅得合不拢嘴，差点没把结契的咒语全还给牧歌。

“这么巧吗？其实我是龙。”

“能和我建立契约吗？我的魔法少女。”

朱一龙笑容愈深，藏了星河的眼睛又开始向白宇索命了。

恍惚间白宇回想起了牧歌曾经说过的话：“对于我们魔法少女来说，发现自己的龙并不是一件难事。或许你会发现他具有鲜明的龙的特征，或许更浪漫一点，当你的龙出现时，你会发现，在人群中他总是最夺目的那一个。”

确实。朱一龙两个都占了，不仅因为在白宇眼里他龙哥自带圣光，更因为他龙哥这个名字，真是特征鲜明得不能再鲜明了。

08

结契的过程让人上头。

白宇好歹还是没把咒语给忘光，试错到第三个就想起来了。他按照牧歌教的，把他的牙刷魔杖交给他龙哥，然后念出咒语，然后他龙哥脑海中就会浮现一个声音，那是一句该由他龙哥念出来的咒语。

白宇目睹的景象如下：原本闭眼去感受心声的他龙哥皱起眉头，发现事情并不简单。白宇以为有什么不妥，是不是自己咒语又念错了？他刚准备去翻翻看能不能找出他的课堂笔记，他龙哥就睁开眼睛，笑着念出了那句神秘的咒语：“龙哥来了。”

白宇还没来得及吐槽这句教人尴尬的咒语，他脑海里也浮现出该由他去谛听并且念出来的声音了。然后他就发现他这句更值得吐槽：“白宇找你。”

“这什么……什么玩意儿，这咒语一点都不严肃！”

白宇握着那只电动牙刷，摩挲着牙刷柄上隐隐闪现的朱一龙的徽记。

“我觉得挺好的，”朱一龙一把捞起白宇的膝弯，80kg臂力诚不我欺，直接把白宇扛起来，“专属的，独一无二。”

突然被抱起来，惊慌中的白宇几乎是张牙舞爪：“诶你干嘛！”

“今天杀了青，表了白，又结了终身契约，三件大事，不值得纪念一下吗？”

朱一龙回过头，冲白宇眨眨眼。

白宇也没想到这个纪念方式这么要命，比他哥的漂亮大眼睛还要命。

“宝宝，起床拍戏啦。”

第二天早上，朱一龙又来提供叫早服务了，现在他再也不用敲门，直接从枕边呼唤就行。

白宇躺在被子里有气无力，瞪着他的龙，要不是因为没力气简直想上脚踹。

“拍什么拍，都杀青了，”白宇哼哼唧唧，“没杀青我也起不来，我要跟导演告状，你为了抢我番不惜陷害我。”

他的龙发出熟悉的奶笑：“盒盒盒盒盒……”

“你也太……太大了……”想起昨晚，白宇觉得屁股更痛了，“你们龙不是会变形术吗，你就不能变小点！”

朱一龙又露出了天真单纯的懵圈脸，白宇却再也不信这人，啊不，这龙无害了。

“你喜欢小只的呀？”朱一龙作恍然大悟状，把自己从被子里扒拉出来，坐在床上念了句什么咒语。

白宇再次见证变形术的强大，他眼睁睁地看着他的龙变成了超小的一只掌中宝。

“这样可以吗？”朱一龙盘腿坐在白宇的掌心，扇动着他即便变小了也依旧逆天的长睫毛。

……没有让你这样变小！这也太可爱了一点！

一大早的白宇又要清晨低血糖了。

尾声

所以，通过结业考核，正式成为魔法少女的那一天，白宇先生顺利地获得了优秀学员的称号。

再后来，白宇和他龙哥那部剧播出，万千少女共同见证了戏里戏外的绝美爱情。

那个电动牙刷品牌方向已经成为知名青年演员的白宇发出了邀请，希望他做品牌代言人。

白宇欣然接下了广告邀请。他还要为世界人民解决口腔问题呢，做魔法少女的最重要的是要有使命感。

那时他并不知道，他即将面临的第一次广告拍摄，就是为该品牌和某魔法少女动漫的联名款作推广。

Fin.


	2. 【BY48】魔法少宇春游日记【200408白宇生贺番外】【补档】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生日快乐，白宇先生❤你是一切温柔的缘由  
> ※BY48出没，合家欢剧场  
> ※私设非常多，BUG比私设还多，请温柔忽视orz  
> ※简单讲一下设定：处于不同时空的天选之宇会在某一天收获天降魔杖，被魔法少宇联盟BY48收编为预备役，在前辈指导下被剥夺假期进修魔法，顺利通过考核后成为正式成员，开启魔法少宇的人生。联盟主席赵云澜，创始人兼团宠White。本篇记录BY48的一次团建活动。

01.  
白术，BY48最新预备役成员，现实职业是医生。

伟大的白衣天使总是很忙碌，难得有休假时间，这使得尤东东给他排魔法课的课表时费了不少心思，可怜兮兮地掉了一些头发。好在白术学疗愈系法术上手很迅速，能比别人少花4课时，这个速度仅次于联盟里另一位白医生，也算能稍微弥补一下教学进度。负责教后辈疗愈法术的谢南翔，给他上课时甚至偶尔会觉得底气不足，因为现实中他们处在不同却相似的时空，从事相同职业，虽然白术因为晚进BY48而成了谢南翔的学生，但是论起作为医生的资质，谢南翔是妥妥要管白术叫“老师”的。往往是课上谢南翔教白术魔法，课间白术给谢南翔讲最新医学研究成果；白术听课轻松无障碍，谢南翔听课觉得自己好菜。

“赵云澜！你这哪是让我带新生，你这是给我找了个博导！”谢南翔在白术的首次疗愈法术课程结束后，如此向赵云澜反馈。

“那不挺好？白术这水平给你当导师，你不亏吧？”赵云澜叼着棒棒糖，“你看看，咱联盟给你带来了多好的资源，咱们这是举各时空之力互相帮助啊。你好好珍惜。”

这时，有一个欢快的声音突然加入对话，让赵云澜和谢南翔的跨时空私聊变成了三人群聊：“小澜澜你真是当领导的，可会拔高思想境界了。”

新的群聊成员没有开跨时空交流的影像，只闻其声不见其人。赵云澜起初有些猝不及防的小意外，不过转瞬即逝。

“外特？你怎么那么喜欢叫我小澜澜。”赵云澜对面前新冒出来的气泡半真半假地抱怨。那个气泡代表外特，如果外特开启了画面，那么气泡里会显示外特的脸。“你今天不工作啊？你把画面打开，光听声不见人怪别扭的。”

“我放假了啊，虽然我此前已经放了两个月假了吧，但我这不是遵循国家有关指示嘛。”外特那边传来了呼噜的吸溜面条的声音，“画面就不开了，我头发好久没剪，我粉丝都说我又在自拍里搞行为艺术。就不见你们了吧。”

“诶哟，你是不是隔离在家出不去剪头发啊，来你搞个传送门到我这来，我拿手术刀给你刮一光头！”谢南翔已经汇报完课堂情况，便也加入群聊，“保证一时半会长不成鸡窝。”

“啧谢南翔啊你这人怎么这样，医者仁心懂不懂，我本来就发量危机你还要刮光我头发！”操心头发的外特化身what，虽然谢南翔并不能看见他的表情，“长不出来咋办，咱联盟有法海一个光头还不够啊！”

赵云澜对外特的话不以为然：“担心头发，你不如少熬夜打游戏。” 他嘎嘣一声咬碎棒棒糖，把糖棒丢进垃圾桶，“有啥事儿说吧，你这都接进公务通话线路了，是不是有什么通知要发？”

确实如此。谢南翔汇报工作使用的是公务线路，理论上其他人没有权限加入通话，不过外特是创始人，有最高权限。如果只是想念联盟的兄弟们，想找人唠唠嗑，接个私人线路就是了。

“嘿嘿，要不我说你最了解我啊小澜澜！”外特吃完面，抽了张纸巾擦嘴，“也没啥，就是想问问你们，咱好久没团建了，去春游不？也跟新成员多交流一下嘛。”

02.

“团建”在BY48内部是个专有名词。

赵云澜专门给联盟成员捏了个芥子，循环时长24小时，内容是各个成员所在时空的一些漂亮景点，江河湖海、庙宇宫阙、春夏秋冬，什么样儿的都有，各成员提名加入景点的选址，由杨修贤进入各位记成员记忆里考察、复现并且亲自设计布局组合。这个芥子当中没有外人，也没有什么大事发生，专门搭建起来给成员聚会团建用的。芥子独立于各个时空，通过魔杖与各成员的时空黏连，每当有新成员加入，前辈们会在欢迎仪式上将新成员所在世界的景色纳入其中，同时给新成员的魔杖认证，让新成员可以进出芥子参加团建。芥子内的时间流逝不影响现实，所以不会耽误日常生活。这一会员福利的灵感来自外特，特别鸣谢赵云澜的技术支持。

白术是加入联盟后第一次拜访团建芥子，此刻他正与前辈们一起坐在一片澄澈见底的湖水边的草地上。水声潺潺，间或伴有鸟鸣，是绝佳的放松心身的白噪音。在一线忙了许久的白术医生久违地找到一种全然轻松的解脱感。

牧歌从来都是最贴心的，他这次来给大家带了自家烘焙的各式小点心，给章远还特别准备了养胃的粥汤盛在焖烧杯里，把前一天爆肝敲代码的章远感动得不行。章远喝着粥，答应了和自己共处同一时空的曹光，新游戏上线会邀请他参加首批内测。小质子再一次被中原也吃不到的顶新式的点心征服了，鼻尖上沾到一点白花花的奶油也浑然不觉，还是谢南翔看到了动手帮他擦去。君君吃东西最斯文，一边吃一边饶有兴味地和尤东东一起翻看东东新画的设计稿，一双眼亮晶晶的，偶尔他还会提几个小问题、说点小建议。

  
“所以，为什么我们不用芥子学法术？那不就没必要占用假期了嘛。”新成员白术提问。

“芥子没那么好搭建，要控制住能自由进出也不容易，哪能你们每上一节课都给你们建个新的芥子教室啊？”赵云澜直接仰面躺下来，两条长腿交叠的动作牵出漂亮的腰线。暖阳和风，他舒服得很。“咱们这个团建用的没什么复杂的世界观，风景漂亮就完事儿，所以施工量不大。”

罗非半倚在一块大石上，他自带一套精致的咖啡杯，浓醇的香气从他掌心杯中逸散开，伴着小蛋糕小饼干的甜香，把这一小片天地之间的空气渲染得更加令人惬意。他对赵云澜的解释作出补充道：“而且，我们和芥子的黏连点是魔杖，进入芥子魔杖就失效。白术医生，没手术刀你能做手术吗？学魔法也是一个道理嘛。”

“哈哈哈，咱们另一位白医生倒是不用手术刀！”说话的是外特。他头顶的造型并不夸张，应当是剪过头发了，好在没有再一次剪出个锅盖。只是上衣外套又是格子的，似乎还是新买的，教尤东东先替他粉丝表示了一下谴责。他盘腿坐在一丛野花边，随意地轻轻扒拉着花朵，染了满手清香。被他cue到的白起正在和罗非约时间，想到罗非的世界多带点儿咖啡豆回去。

杨修贤也找了块大石头，坐在上面，面前支棱起一块画板随意涂抹着，倒也没想要画出些什么来。听到外特cue白起，他忍不住加入群聊：“这一位白医生还是不动刀的好，否则要么黑起倒霉，要么其他人倒霉。”边说边把画笔一扔坐到盟友们身边，也不管手上还沾了些颜料，就拈起两块曲奇吃，引来韩沉在他手腕上的一记警告性的敲打。杨修贤瞥了韩沉一眼，平时能讲三千字故事的眼神向警察先生示意：承认错误，下次还敢。韩沉懒得理他，腹诽道：屡教不改不听劝，坠机活该。

  
杨修贤的话倒是提醒了外特，他问：“白起，这次聚会你又没放黑起出来一起参加啊？他又惹你啦？”

最近和白起交流过伏妖术法的裴文德难得主动发言：“失手碎了个青玉盏。”

噢嚯，那没办法。众成员面面相觑，远程对黑起深表同情，有意忽略了白起额头上突然跳出的一道青筋。倒是陈骁说可以送一件玉器给白起，被白起拒绝并表示他不差钱，只是被熊孩子闹得很气。

“你们的恶灵和我这儿的鬼族差不多吧，你真这么烦他不如把他送我这儿来啊，”赵云澜仍躺着，侧过头望向白起，故意逗他，“怎么样，你下不去狠手，我替你管教一下。”  
白起回绝他，仿佛无动于衷：“赵云澜，你尊重一下我们两个之间的世界观差异，镇魂令不是除灵物用的。”

赵云澜乐了，本来也没真打算帮人带熊孩子：“诶你真是，不舍得就不舍得，谁还没个自己嫌弃得不行但不许别人碰一下的亲人朋友的了。你呢是有个臭弟弟，我呢是有只死猫。”

口是心非的千年老傲娇。外特从罗非那里分享到一杯咖啡，笑着饮下一口，心道。

03  
茶话会上聊够了，外特提议众人换地方消食。

一众现代人沾裴文德的光，去游览裴文德的世界里几处原貌的古迹。平日里缉妖司统领出差地点遍天下，倒不觉得这些地方有甚特别，选址时只凭印象挑了景还不错的几处，不过旅游团里好几个和他处于相同或相似世界观的人可算开了眼，毕竟到了他们的年代，有些古建筑的原貌已经是“去日不可追”了。外特算是最兴奋的几个人之一，跟小朋友春游似的激动不已，还撺掇着裴文德再加几个景点进来。

“外特，不要过分沉迷虚拟世界，不论是你的游戏还是咱们的芥子，”赵云澜故意换上了一副长辈教育小孩儿的姿态，“你别忘了你们凡人不能在芥子世界常驻的啊。想逛古迹你不如等有空直接跨时空去裴文德那里看，别让妖怪抓了就行。”

“诶呀我这不就是怕去了招妖怪连累裴统领加班嘛，咱不能给人添麻烦。”外特不以为然，哥俩好地伸手搭着赵云澜的肩，“虽然但是，我都是这什么劳什子魔法少宇了，还算凡人啊？”

此外，众人还跟着赵云澜上了次昆仑，一直活跃的外特也不得不小心翼翼地怕遭缺氧高反，白术和谢南翔也多留了个心眼给他。后来甚至还钻进真水无香的游戏世界里体验了一回。从游戏里出来后，外特正考虑下个目的地，韩沉和陈骁一左一右搭上他肩膀，笑容在外特看来无端有些神秘。

“这位小朋友，跟我们走一趟？”这是仿佛在抓犯人的韩沉。

“兄弟们带你去个好地方。”这是明明只是个富二代却像个黑二代的陈骁。

外特幼小的心灵感到一丝丝“即将被拐卖”的害怕。

还是温柔贴心的牧歌出言劝阻加安慰道：“好啦，你们两个别逗他了。外特，他们开玩笑呢，你去了就知道啦。”

外特倒也没真的被两位“黑道大佬”吓唬住，只是以为他俩设计了什么特别节目要整蛊一下自己，现在有牧歌的保证，这一层担心也没必要了。他觉察出盟友们背着自己做了一些策划，刚准备好奇宝宝发问，白起没给他这个机会，利落出手，直接催动传送法阵带走了在场众人。

“这是……”目的地的景象使外特简直目瞪口呆，他仰头望天的同时迈步踏出法阵，完全忘记了安全行动的原则，无奈，只好由站位离他最近的章远看着他点儿以防他平地摔。尤东东和外特之间隔着些距离，也下意识地伸手随时准备拯救摔倒青年：“诶诶你看地上，要么站着别动！”

这不能怪外特，因为兄弟们把他送来了一片极光之下。天幕中绚烂光影莫测变化，教人忍不住屏息的美丽似有摄人心魄的力量。

“是叫……对，朗格冰原。”总策划赵云澜笑眯眯地抱着胳膊，外特的反应看起来很满意，这让他也很满意，“你不是想来感受一下世界尽头的气息嘛，Surprise?”

“Surprise，太Surprise了，”外特后知后觉，环视周围，盟友们都在对自己微笑，没有人表示意外，甚至预备役白术也并不在状况外，显然是早就约好的，“你们啥时候新加进来的布景？我没去过所以记忆里没有，之前搭芥子的时候都没法儿加进来！”

“你说要团建那天。加个置景也不麻烦。”赵云澜挑挑眉，不甚在意地说。

“你没去但我去了啊，还好咱们新成员跟你共处同一时空，我们通过他去了趟冰岛。不错，咱们新老成员关系很融洽。”参与执行的杨修贤拍了拍白术的肩，“极光确实很美。增加这个置景非常实用嘛，以后可以常来。”

外特受宠若惊，这份礼物太过特别。

“哇，谢谢谢谢……啊，还有？”

外特还处在惊喜当中，正待说些什么表达谢意，就被牧歌和君君端出来的蛋糕止住了话头。

另一边，曹光已经架好了相机，正在设置定时。赵云澜瞧着一切就绪，拍拍手唤起众人的注意：“差不多了，大家准备啊，三，二，一——”

“生日快乐！”

众人围拥在外特身边，每一个人的笑容都真挚，心意都热忱，祝福都甄诚。

生日快乐，Mr. White.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※没有马飞阳阳晴川等角色是因为唯物主义者的世界不允许怪力乱神自然也不能有魔法！  
> ※上一条对韩神韩警官不成立

**Author's Note:**

> 补一些无聊的小设定：
> 
> 1谢南翔的魔杖是针筒，牧歌的是钢笔，杨修贤的魔杖不是画笔是玩具飞机操纵杆【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 2结契之后魔法少女白宇的牙刷上那枚他龙哥的身份徽记，造型是🐒


End file.
